


Round 2: Fight

by Catsandbeanies, LittleDoot



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Background Relationships, Character Bashing, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsandbeanies/pseuds/Catsandbeanies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDoot/pseuds/LittleDoot
Summary: At the End of the world there's nothing to do but go back and fix the mess that they've made.Or the teachers of the Konoha twelve and a friend go back a week before they get their students and start fixing everything
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Hiruzen/ Consequences
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. At World's End; Mission Report

The landscape is desolate. The branches of the Shinju tree stretch out in the distance, the chakra can be felt as it drains from the world, birds and animals falling dead over the landscape. Standing in a group are the only remaining survivors. The linchpin of the end and formerly known as the Konoha twelve, their teachers and an outsider. 

An argument breaks out quiet in volume but furious in tone the hushed whispers of the survivors as those chosen to complete the task argue that others deserve the chance more. It ends in an order and solid reasoning the chosen are led to a nearby cave the only hidden feature for miles.

Seals are written in the dirt with a blood and ink mix, the same mix being used to put seals on the bodies of the teachers to ensure they return to the correct time and place in the universe. The only hope for these people lies in the idea of what has come to pass never happening. The ones who are being sent back have been chosen, as out of all those present this is the best chance of being able to change things faster. 

The signs are performed and chakra pushed into the seal and a steadily growing light swallows the bodies within the boundaries. When it has faded all that is left is a pile of ash. Outside the circle all that remains are corpses. The tree doesn’t come for there was nothing for it to take left.

And they open their eyes.


	2. The Return; Here We Go Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. time to talk about their bad decisions.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the soon to be jounin sensei  _ all  _ have splitting headaches. The cons of time travel it seems. Looking around the room all that’s left from the previous night are empty sake bottles. So it's just a standard hangover apparently. With a very disappointed Obito standing above them looking at the amount they have drunk and how Genma is passed out pantless next to Raidō who still has his own on, but is face first on the floor.

“Looks like it worked then.” Kakashi mumbles, looking blearily up at Obito.

“Well no shit Bakashi you sure you’re not just really drunk though?” Kakshi glares up at his old friend. Hauling himself up, Kakashi summons Pakkun. 

“Go find Shikaku and Inoichi for me would you, need to talk to them.” The pug huffs before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

“Right while we wait for them to get here let’s deal with that seal of yours, yeah?” Kakashi says with no small amount of glee knowing that removing the cursed seal is going to be painful. He digs out his sealing supplies and starts to draw up a seal. 

“Would anyone like to tell me what a lost Uchiha is doing in my apartment?” Hayato asks as he sits at the table with a coffee. 

“Hi I’m Obito!”

“Kakashi’s Obito?” 

“Yep!”

“Huh. Cool. Thought you were dead.” Hayate takes a big sip of coffee before returning to the mission report on his table. Iruka and Tenzo come through from the kitchen with stacks of plates and pots of coffee, placing them on the table they go to wake up everyone else. 

Obito lets out a squawk of indignation as Kakashi stabs him in the chest. The cursed seal being obliterated by the blow before he heals it, thankfully not getting any blood on the floor.

  
  
  


Iruka and Genma, now with trousers, have woken up the others and gotten them sat around the table with pancakes and coffee. As everyone gets sat around the table and given food there comes a knock at the door. Hayate groans before going to answer it, on the other side stands a beaming Gai, and the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio, along with one of Kakashi’s dogs. He gestures for them to come in. 

“Iruka just finished dishing up pancakes if you want any.” They all settle on the couches and floor of the living room with their coffee and food. 

After they’ve all finished eating Inoichi turns to Kakashi, 

“What was it you needed us for?” Turning to look at the clearly new face of Obito, 

“you need to know if he’s the real thing?”

“Nah, I know he is, I need you to take yourself and Shikaku into my head and take a look at some memories so we can get to planning.” The fake cheer in the request that isn't really a request is clear. Inoichi looks rather suspicious at the request. It's so out of character but it seems like he'll get his answer and possibly more by agreeing so he agrees.

"So. Are you going to give me any ideas before we do this? Are you sure that you want to do this even. Because I would quite like an explanation. " Inoichi looks him in his eye.

"Maa, Inoichi-san all your questions will be answered soon. So~ let's get going ne?" Is the chirpy reply from Kakashi.

Inoichi looks like he's going to protest but shrugs and makes the required hand seals.

"Are you ready?" A final confirmation received with a nod of affirmation and he enters.

  
  
  


The mindscape looks like a flooded massacre, bodies and weapons piled high the only thing higher is the water level which appears so deep that you can't see how many corpses and weapons lay beneath waves as they slowly lap the walkway. The water itself is tinted red like there's only just enough water in it to balance out the blood. Looking around, Inoichi looks over to Shikaku and they both begin looking for a sign of their colleague. Off in the distance further down the walk way a man appears to be wondering towards them not able to see anything distinguishing they wander towards him because it should only be the three of them there. As they get closer to the man the waves pick up and the water becomes more blood less water slamming into the walkway. Inoichi makes a mental note that Kakashi really needs some help.

  
  
  


Reaching the figure it appears to be Kakashi but he appears to have two sharingan rather than one which is just odd.

This Kakashi looks at Inoichi dead in the eye and smiles. It's a horrible thing, a twist of insanity hidden within a man breaking before him. Spreading his arms wide and gesturing to their surroundings he announces the only thing that could make it worse.

"Welcome to hell! I'll be your guide." Inoichi looks to leave before it gets worse but instead of keeping him out the mental blocks are keeping him in, a shiver goes down his spine. Never before has anyone done something like this to him. The Not Kakashi smiles more. 

"Aww come on Inoichi-san don't look so panicked~. Come on let me show you what I wanted to, ne?" It's said with such a petulant lilt that it leaves him standing staring in almost horror. The fake Kakashi laughs, a broken sound edged with insanity and hysteria. Smiling once more, Not Kakashi grabs their hands and leads them along the pathway humming a children's lullaby. Rising above the waves they see a giant library. The being, this isn't can't be Kakashi no it just can't, frowns at them the near mad glint almost gone from their eye and looks them in the eyes seriously.

"Look I entirely understand if you want to back out now but I can't let you. I can give proof of who I am but I can't let you leave until you see this through to the end." Not Kakashi rubs his face in almost exasperation. Looking around again the waves have died down and the water is no longer mostly blood. There are less corpses as well. The man continues. 

"If you want I can give you a minute to get your bearings again if you need." Inochi looks at him.

"No. I think I want to know just what is going on and if you even are Kakashi." A sigh and he's led inside the library.

"Each book is a memory the library is organised by people and events so once you've found what you want to confirm it's me come find me" the man says. Looking up Inoichi sees a sign that says Fourth War and another that just reads The End. But turns to what appears to be their early life. Inoichi turns to Shikaku and they nod to each other, Inoichi starts to read the books from the early life section whilst Shikaku goes to the start of the Fourth War section. 

  
  
  


It doesn’t take long for them to both have read what they need to, and both are not only deeply troubled by it but also angry, and the anger continues to build when Inoichi pulls the first book from the section bearing Naruto’s name. Seeing all the blocks that Sarutobi put in place to stop Kakashi from looking after the boy whilst also making him the boy's Anbu guard forcing him to have to watch the child's terrible treatment from afar unable to help. In Sakura’s section they read books full of regret and pride, the idea that Kakashi failed as her teacher, and yet was able to get her to the point where Tsunade herself wanted to take on the girl is odd to them. The section on Sasuke also breaks their hearts, the fact that Kakashi blamed himself not only for not stopping Itachi but also for the boy turning out the way he did.

“So how do we stop this from happening?” Shikaku asks as he puts the last book on Danzō back on the shelf, even here his anger seems to be making the shadows dance and pull closer around him like a hungry void.

"Well first you could do me the favour of telling the others what's happening then we can get to planning." Comes from Kakashi wandering up from further down the aisle.

"Well? Chop chop we don't have all day~."

Heading back out to the waking world Inoichi takes a deep breath

"Well" at the same time Shikaku gives a heartfelt.

"Troublesome."

"This is going to take awhile but just know everything we're about to hear is true and I've checked it."


	3. Heads Together; Time To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about how this will go

"So." Genma drawls "you’re telling me that. A: you two are from the future and B: this one” he gestures to Obito “was the one to end the world by summoning. Now let me get this right. The literal moon goddess and you want us” he gestures at everyone else at the table “to help the world not end.”

“Not quite. It’s also Asuma, Kuranai and Gai that came if that helps but yes.”

“And I will have you know I was manipulated.” Obito adds at the same time.

“Okay. Okay. So what are we doing to who now?”

“Well...” Obito begins “first it would probably be a good idea to remove the seals on these two.” he gestures at Tenzō and Kakashi “It will let them tell us what exactly Danzō has been doing or will do.”

A look is shared across the table.

“So you’re telling me that Hatake Kakashi, the son of the white fang and infamous ninja has a seal on him that stops him talking about Danzō.”

“Yes”

“And no one noticed this, how?”

“I don’t talk about people usually and it’s on my tongue?”

“Yes that.”

“Are we really ignoring that Tenzō was somehow involved and no one questioned it?”

“Yes”

“I don’t suppose anyone has a counter seal?”

Kakashi holds up a piece of sealing paper with a seal on it from where he is sitting looking for all the world both amused and bored.

“I believe that this is it. We’ll need to basically eat it though so… have fun.” The silver haired man chucks one at Tenzō and sticks a second in his own mouth.

“There. Now, Danzō is a bastard who steals children. Personal preference to him being dead unless anyone has any complaints.”

Silence. Absolute silence

“Well to be fair he is also the only reason I exist. So there’s that, but yeah bastard and deserves death.” Comes from Tenzō

“Hold up.  **_WHAT!_ ** _ ” _ comes from Iruka.

“Test tube children” is all Kakashi says to that as if it answers it all.

With a muttered troublesome Shikaku brakes into the conversation

“We’re getting side tracked here. So step one deal with Danzō and after that this Zetsu?”

“I’ll deal with Zetsu temporarily while you guys in the village deal with the bastard. I need both my eyes to send plant man into an uninhabited dimension though. Other than that I’m going to try to talk my terrorist organisation down from ending the world. Not sure how that’s going to go but it can’t go worse than last time… hopefully.”

“So to sum up your plan so far. Kill the major players and deal with the after effects as they come. It’s like a shot in the dark and hope for the best.”

“The final thing we want done is to get the old man out of the hat and have Tsunade there instead he’s been there too long and is letting things slide that should not be allowed.” Kakashi adds “Well that and to make our teams into the monsters we know they can be”

After some discussion it is decided that Kakashi, Tenzō and Genma would be the ones to kill Danzō and reveal the eyes, retrieving the stolen eyes afterwards and hopefully gathering enough evidence of his crimes.

Meeting done each individual leaves to continue their day as normal and reconvene later that day to deal with their shadow hokage.


	4. Spring cleaning; Out with the old in with the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to... remove Danzõ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion with Asuma he was brought back some time during the war with a mixture of Edo tensei and rinnegan bringing back his soul. After all he was not only a good fighter but also one of the senseis so he was needed for this plan.

The group reconvenes for drinks at Iruka’s apartment later that day to both set up their alibi and sort out their equipment.

Genma is setting up his poisons mostly knockouts and paralytics because these are children damn it! He still packed more than one lethal set of senbon. Kakashi is mentally running through his ninjutsu picking out ones that could kill without a mark or at least be used to disguise both the group and their target. Tenzō is drawing out a map of the secret base just in case they get caught, and listing the abilities of various root agents that he can remember now that he can talk about them. Iruka comes over to the table holding a stack of seal papers.

“So here are things that I made I hope they can be of use. Assassinations aren’t my area of expertise.” Iruka lays out the five seals, four of which are identical, pointing to those, “These are Notice Me Not seals,” he points to the other, “This is a complete paralysis seal, the only things it doesn't stop is blood flow, breathing and, chakra circulation, but you can’t do anything at all, not even use your chakra.” 

The seals are added to the growing pile of tools on Iruka’s kitchen table, as those skilled with assassinations help get the plan moving until they have a rough idea outlined, but they know that pretty much nothing survives first contact with the enemy so a rough outline is all they can really make. With their plan outlined, alibi set, tools gathered they were ready to apply the Notice Me Not seals and head out. 

“Good luck, and kick his teeth in!” Iruka sends them off with a wave. Kakashi laughs as he, Tenzō and Genma apply the seals. 

The group moves towards the hokage monument and the secret tunnels there with Kakashi and Tenzō leading the way due to their more intimate knowledge of the tunnel system. Slipping past the patrolls they make their way to Danzō’s main chamber where he keeps all the files for the missions he has ordered carried out. Even though Danzō should and could read and burn the reports in this office because he believes he is beyond reproach and all else he has not so all the dirty laundry that he has made is just sitting there to be aired.

Entering the room Danzō is not there so as they wait for him they choose a few recent and choice missions to tuck into the dead man’s cloak as a little more incentive to look more closely at what he was doing. “Shouldn’t we just copy everything?” Genma asks looking through the folders on the walls, pulling one out he finds a list of various recruits to ROOT, listing not only their name but how they were ‘acquired’ as well. 

“Hmm… Probably?” Tenzō nods as he produces a couple of scrolls that allow them to make copies of the documents. It takes them about ten minutes to get enough incriminating evidence for them to feel confident that they can spread around. 

Waiting for the man to return in the corners of the room they sit quietly. After half an hour in the stifling silence of the room the door swings open soundlessly on its hinges even as it feels like it should creak as if in a bad play, it doesn’t but it feels like it would only be reasonable, and Danzō enters the last room he will ever step into.

Even so as their target is right in front of them they make no effort to move, checking to see if they are alone in the room. They are and with the application of a privacy to the wall it begins.

No startled yell just a tensing of muscles as shadows move in. A barked order in the room to deal with traitors interrupted not even halfway through the shout is silenced a paralysis seal is placed on his body no dust even stirred from the lack of scuffle.

If looks could kill Kakashi and Tenzō would be dead many times over Danzō’s glare so venomous it puts snakes to shame. It doesn’t matter though as Genma places a needle in the veins of his neck. Looking at the needle it would be easy to believe that there was nothing in it and it was therefore harmless. This would be both right and wrong. Yes there is nothing in the syringe but air and that if used correctly is what makes it dangerous. The bubble of air in his blood makes its way to his heart as Tenzō heals the hole the needle made. The air bubble reaches the heart and Danzō suffers fis first and last heart attack. Keeping the body warm with a low level katon to make it seem as if he had died more recently than he truly had, they make their way back into the village and to the alley slipping the files into his clothes.

  
  


Getting Danzō in the alley without being seen turns out to be easier than they expected. The seal Iruka made making people look over them and ignore them. They quickly decide to have Kakashi and Genma stumble over the body while Tenzō keeps watch over it to make sure no one finds it before they should. Kakashi and Genma sushin away to one of the training fields and then begin their walk back into town. 

Stopping past one of the many food stands on the way to the bar where they said they would be meeting everyone that evening they walk past the alleyway. Kakashi is talking about how he really, really doesn’t want a genin team, and why on earth would the hokage subject a group of kids to his teaching when he spots an odd shape out the corner of his eye. 

“Wait what’s that?” Kakashi stops and points to what appears to be a bundle of fabric just inside the mouth of the alley. The two approach it and pull away fabric only to find the dead face of Shimura Danzō staring up at them.

“ANBU!” Genma calls for the elite soldiers, acting surprised despite being one of the people who put the man there. Three figures appear in an instant, and Genma can see a tiny plant behind them give him the thumbs up to show that none of them are root members. One of the ANBU checks for a pulse before shaking their head. Another summons a small bird and gives it a message before it disappears again. 

“Any idea what happened to him?” Kakashi asks as he looks around the alley, making it appear as though he’s looking for threats, when in actuality he’s making sure that Tenzō has managed to get away, after all Iruka had told them that if you knew that someone was using the Notice Me Not seal you could see past it, it was a weakness he was working on. Both he and Genma jumped when a group of medic nin appeared behind them stretcher and all.

The leader of the medic nin moved past them all and also checked to make sure that Danzō was dead, after nodding and trying to resuscitate him she shook her head and declared him dead. As they moved to load him up on the stretcher Kakashi moved out the way and as he did so he quickly pulled at the end of the bandages on Danzō arm. Allowing them to come off the arm as he moves. 

“What the fuck is that?!” Genma surges forward to inspect the eyes set into the arm of the shadow Hokage, lifting the arm he turns it and begins to count. “Ten! He has ten sharingan in his arm! How? I thought the bodies had been burnt to stop something like this.” What can be seen of Kakashi’s face also looks shocked, despite knowing about it. The medic nins faces have all paled and despite working on numerous terrible injuries they all look shaken by what this represents. One of the ANBU leans forward and removes the papers that are tucked into Danzō’s clothes, giving the papers a read over the ANBU goes completely still, their teammates read over their shoulder before also going still. After a moment of stillness the ANBU hands the papers over to Kakashi, allowing the ex-ANBU to read the report.

“Summon the Hokage.” The ANBU team nods before disappearing to get their leader. 

“What’s it say?” Genma looks over KaKshi’s shoulder to read the report also. 

“Danzō found out that Hawk, one of the ANBU captains, was looking into some missing files and was too close to finding out what Danzō was doing. What was he doing that made him feel he had to kill Hawk.” Kakashi concludes, still reading over the report, studying the papers as if for the first time.

The three ANBU return just before they begin to hear the gathered crowd moving out the way to allow the Hokage to approach the group, a deep frown set in his aged face. All the ninja present bowed to their leader moving aside so he can approach the body of his old friend. Looking to the medics Sarutobi gestures for the lead to come over. 

“How did he die?” His friend has no injuries, no signs of a fight, no discolouration from poison, nothing. 

“A heart attack sir.” The medic looks terrified to be the one to tell him. The hokage nods sadly, turning to look at Kakashi he sees the papers the man is holding. Kakashi hands them over to his leader. 

“He had these on him, the ANBU read it then handed it to me. It’s… It’s not good.” The Hokage gives the papers a quick skim, his frown deepening, before tucking them away into his robes.

“And the eyes?” The words are spat out.

“From what we can tell they seem to be the eyes of many of the active Uchiha from the time of the massacre.” Kakashi almost winces (he’s too professional) as the ANBU gives the emotionless report. 

“I see. Call an emergency meeting. I want the heads of the intelligence, T&I, ANBU and jonin commanders, they might know more about just what my old teammate might have been up to behind my back.”

The ANBU nods and flickers away. Looking back at Kakashi and Genma the hokage addresses them

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. The arrangements will be made for Danzō’s funeral with all the honour he has gained beside me in my long life. You are dismissed.”


	5. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this answers some question for folks. Enjoy!:3

Inoichi slams the door to the apartment open.

“Bring me your finest alcohol. You’re gonna need it because I know I do!”

This startles everyone in the room as Inoichi is not known to be a day drinker. Shikaku trails in after him looking  _ awake _ and that’s even more worrying, they also appear to have dragged in Ibiki as well and the ANBU commander is tagging along looking slightly distressed.

“Well I guess this is going to be an open secret at this point. It seems like there’s not really any point in keeping it hidden honestly. Should I go fetch Obito?” Kakashi says taking one look at the state Inoichi and Shikaku are in before making the executive decision that, yes, yes he is going to go fetch Obito. Before he can disappear in a whirl of Kamui Obito appears and promptly pronounces.

“We are Team Fuck Cannon. That’s what we are. Cannon is what a god wants, a god's true story, and our sole purpose is to ruin that. So say it with me. WE! ARE! TEAM! FUCK! CANNON!” no one says it with him. It’s just some really awkward silence until Ibiki eloquently voices his confusion.

“What the actual  _ fuck?! _ ”

“Ah there are other people here… umm… hi? I’m Obito Uchiha, an ex-international terrorist coming to visit you from the end of the world with my good buds Bakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi and Gai Maito. Would you like the full telling of events or just a summary?” 

“A summary and some proof really”

“I can verify their stories. They are in fact telling the truth as unbelievable as it is,” Inoichi cuts in.

“Well I’ll give a summary. Hem hem. There is a Goddess trapped in the moon and her plant kid wants to bring her back to this earth so that she can kill us all. Danzō is the cause of most, if not all, problems in Konoha currently and either Hiruzen is conspiring with him or he is willfully incompitent and/or ignorant, and should be replaced anyway. Is that a brief overview of all that’s happened?” he pauses to think for a moment “Oh yeah she almost succeeded and Asuma died waaay before the fight but with help was revived at some point. I wasn't there when it happened. Edo tensei and weird rinnegan powers work wonders.” Obito explained with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm.

“That makes about as much sense as saying that Asuma and Kurenai aren’t dancing around each other or dating.”

“We’re not.”

“Yeah rig-”

“We’re married.”

“Actually” Kakashi interjects “I have a question about that. The vows say till death do us part and death did part you so. Are you married?”

“That’s!.. that ‘s actually a good question.”

“As fun and amusing this line of thought is. We need to get back on topic. Get some alcohol for our new guests and I’ll tell you what happened in the meeting. Long story short, our hokage is entirely complicit in everything that Danzō is doing or in an absolute best case scenario that’s not actually our hokage. God, we’re the village of kindness and teamwork but our heads of state are actively stunting the emotional growth of our children.”

As Shikaku returned and distributed the drinks Inochi began to retell the events of the meeting with the hokage.

The hokage’s office earlier that day

As Shikaku opened the door to the Hokage’s office he saw the ANBU commander (Dog), head of Intelligence (Inoichi), head of T&I (Ibiki) and of course the hokage. Hizuren Sarutobi sat behind his desk, fingers steepled in front of him looking at those in the room. All of those present were looking serious but for different reasons: Shikaku and Inoichi because they knew what was really going on behind the scenes; Ibiki and the ANBU commander because this is an emergency meeting and given who was called it was likely to be an in village threat; and the hokage because there was work to be done to uncover what Danzō had been doing behind his back. He knew very little of what his friend had truly been doing as he left him to his own devices but he needed to discourage those looking at Danzō’s activities so that they could not be linked back to him. And that’s how it started.

“Do any of you know why you have been called here?” if any of them knew anything it would point to something other than what he was told. After all there was no way that his teammate would go down like that.

“No sir.” Inoichi answers poker face flawless as always.

“No.” from Ibiki.

“I think it has something to do with how some of the corps reported Shimura Danzō dead a few minutes ago” reports the ANBU head

“I would have said something you are directly involved in has gone wrong. You rarely look this serious and agitated” comes Shikaku’s drawl from where he has draped himself across a chair.

If Hiruzen wanted something out of those that knew anything he would have to try a lot harder. The hokage continued to fill those in attendance in on the situation.

“Danzō is thought to have suffered a heart attack whilst walking to his home earlier today whilst in possession of some very damning documents. These documents would implicate him in many illegal acts and the plotting of even more. Among them were the death of ANBU captain Hawk and the Uchiha massacre.” Hiruzen pauses to gauge the reactions of those present. No one seems surprised that Danzō is possibly involved in the events. That rules out trying to bail his teammate from this mess. Now he just needs to be in full control of the situation so that none of it leads back to him in any way and if any of it does that Danzō is sufficiently discredited that no one will believe him. But there is still one thing that needs addressed.

“Be this as it may there is one thing that doesn’t make sense. If I know anything about my wayward teammate, and I would like to think that I do, it is that he is far too careful to ever do something like carry around incriminating files like that. He would have a replaceable subordinate carry them for him if they must be moved.” This is, at least, what Sarutobi would have done.

“But that isn’t what happened as has just been established so you suspect foul play. Do you have any suspects yet or do you want our opinions on who it could have been?” Shikaku finishes his thought.

“I have my suspicions but I would like your opinion on who it could have been. After this I want all of you to keep a close eye out for anyone who could have been involved. I have the utmost trust that you will be able to help me uncover what Danzō has done with the trust that I gave him and who helped him or knew and never told me.”

“Okay, that make’s sense but what is going to be done with Danzō” Shikaku queries 

“We’ll keep his activities under wraps after all it would bring unnecessary uncertainty and strife to the village”

‘So,’ Shikaku thinks to himself ‘Sarutobi didn’t know but still wants to give him the benefit of the doubt even if there is no doubt anymore’

Inoichi sits there in his chair “I will endeavor to do my best Hokage if there is anyone that is from ROOT originally they might have told someone something. I don’t have any ideas of who that could be though.” is what he says but all he can think is ‘How can he still think so kindly of him after knowing what he’s done.’

“I expect nothing less. I want reports of your findings daily. Dismissed.” Hiruzen waves a hand for them to leave and with a short “Yes sir.” they turn and head out the door. Once outside Shikaku looks at Inoichi and getting a nod in return clears his throat quietly. Both Dog and Ibiki turn to face him.

“I would like to discuss this more with you so if you could follow me it would be greatly appreciated.” Two nods are his answer and he leads them back to their unofficial base at Iruka’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I was not having fun with this chapter. Schedule may become inconsistent while i try to get my muse to work with me

The way things were panning out they needed to move rather quickly. Hiruzen was steading his power base and becoming more suspicious but it was as unstable as they could get it now a final push and they could deal with both internal threats and install a new kage. The only issue is that if they left it any longer their movements would be stifled as the Sarutobi got suspicious of them. It was now or never.

That night Obito was running all around depositing packets of reports and other documents on night stands and tables or just on the sleeping person, which was always fun when they woke up to nothing there but a packet of papers on their chest (sometimes Obito was very thankful for the sharingan), but by morning all influential ninja in fire country (and even some beyond) had a small packet close to them. Kakashi, true to form, had asked to not be told what was going to be in his packet. After all, what better way to fake emotion than for it to be real?

Anyway. As Obito would say.

> **Let chaos reign.**
> 
> * * *

Tsunade awakens to something on her nightstand. Immediately she does not trust it. She trusts it even less when she sees that it’s a scroll with the Konoha symbol on it. But even if she doesn’t trust it she needs to read it. After all, somehow they know where she is. So reluctantly she opens the thing.

She is...not...sure...she regrets this decision. But she does wonder who this came from because she would like to thank them for bringing this to her attention and also punch them.

Tsunade is suddenly brought back from her lovely fantasies of Danzō’s demise by Shizune.

“Shisou are you okay? You look like you’re about to kill someone.”

“That’s actually why. Here read this,” she hands over the documents that were in the scroll. And begins to pack her belongings. “Oh and Shizune when you’re done pack your things. We’re going back to Konoha. I have some questions that I want to ask. Sarutobi-sensei has some explaining to do and he better have some damn good answers for me.” Shizune takes the package and as Tsunade finishes packing she looks back up to her apprentice who looks positively murderous. 

“Shisou, could we make haste to Konoha please?”

“Shizune dear” she replies with a sweet smile “That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” with that Tunade of the sannin and her apprentice make their way to the village they were born to.

* * *

Around Konoha various clan heads and shinobi awoke to the same scene that Tsunade had but inside all their packs was something a bit different. Mentions of clan children taken away death dates for some, reports of assassination missions carried out in the name of the leaf with no backing, lists of rumors spread to fuel unease and make certain clans an easier target. Crime after crime was written in excruciating detail within the pages. 

In the Nara compound Inoichi and Choza join Shikaku in the early morning, all of them carrying their own packet. Shikaku invites them to his lounge and they wait for the other clan heads to join them. Yoshino prepares refreshments as she was warned beforehand at what was to come. As more clan heads enter the compound and add their packets to the pile the picture becomes clearer of what Danzō has been doing behind the scenes, at what their Hokage has deliberately ignored until then.

But one thing stood out amongst all of these items, a diary entry that was in most of these packets. The entry detailed one point in history, a point that is assumed to be simple but has very little documentation other than word of mouth, When Hiruzen Sarutobi was appointed third Hokage. The entry tells of what happened that day, that Kagami Uchiha was meant to be made Hokage but with five other people's words against his, they swung it that Hiruzen had been named successor instead.

“Is this true? Can we confirm any of this?”

“Do we know where these came from?”

“No we don’t but all of these have the proper seals and stamps so they are official. The only one that isn’t is the diary.” Shikaku explains.

“I have some concerns.” Hizashi enters the conversation polite as ever but hands clenched in his lap as he continues“ If Danzō was willing to purge not just a clan but a founding clan there is nothing stopping him from doing the same to others.” nods go round the table but before anyone can say anything else Kakashi enters the room looking distraught. He throws his papers on the table in the center.

“He’s the reason my dad killed himself. He started the rumors and fuled them.”The man looks like he would be crying if he were any more present in the situations and just as they move to comfort him in any way the door slams and an angry Tsunade.

“The village seems really tense and this seems like ground zero for what's going down. So let me throw my packet into the ring and start by saying this. Sarutobi-sensei has a lot of answers for me and if he doesn’t have anything good enough to say I’m going to be taking that hat.”

And so the impromptu war council begins, the questions they want to ask, what they are willing to forgive and what they want done with Danzō.


	7. A confrontation; Getting answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the resolution to the Sarutobi problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments they make my day even if i don't respond to them. I hope you enjoy the chapter alot of things happen here but it should be slowing down soon to see the Sensei's with their teams. Enjoy! :)

There were many things to be said about Sarutobi Hiruzen and barely a week ago most, if not all, of them would have been good. Now however, well, now nothing good could be said about the man. He might have cared once but he no longer does. He might have led the leaf through war to peace but he let a war monger extend it and cause untold casualties to the families of the village. He let a venerated war hero die by their own hand because of the blame a village gave them even though one man cannot start a war on his own. The budding psychological help system that had been getting set up throughout his predecessor/successor’s reign had been ignored in favor of the repairs then forgotten and abandoned. The list of the man’s many crimes outweighed all of the accolades this so-called ‘Professor’ had gained and with Danzō’s death being kept under wraps there was not no danger but as little as they were going to get when installing a new Kage. especially as it was well known that Hiruzen was looking to have Tsunade as his successor anyway.

As the procession strides through the streets of Konoha people look and whisper about the group of high ranked shinobi and clan heads walking towards the Hokage’s tower. As they reach the base of the tower itself Tsunade as the unofficial leader of the group steps towards the receptionist and requests an audience with Hiruzen.   
“Do you have an appointment scheduled?”   
“No we don’t but this is important we need to see him immediately.”

As Tsunade says this the Hokage opens the door to the reception area gesturing for the procession to follow him and telling the receptionist to cancel or reschedule all his appointments for the day before leading the way to his office. Entering the room and sitting behind his desk the man waits for the door to be closed before moving to speak. Before he can though Shikaku holds a hand and requests that they search the room for bugs from unwanted parties, between himself, Kakashi, Inoichi and Choza quick work is made of the ones in the room. While this is going on Tsunade makes a different yet no more unimportant request.   
“With all due respect I would like you to dismiss your ANBU guard for this conversation unless there are any of them whose loyalty you are sure you hold without any doubts”   


“With the number of you I expected this to be a spectacle” Hiruzen chuckles “ but it looks like it’s shaping up to be something much more important. Alright Tiger, Boar, Monkey you are staying the rest is dismissed” the shadows flicker as the three remaining ANBU take more visible positions and the others leave the room. ”So.” The man turns back to the group only to see the small contingent that had been looking for bugs in the office to present him with no less than five of the things. A look of surprise crosses his face as if he never expected this to happen, as if it was completely inconceivable that someone would cross him in such a way, but does know who might have planted the things themselves. Clearing his throat he addresses the group again. 

“So.” He repeats “What was so important that you would ask me to send away my guard and come to my office in such large numbers? It must be rather important.”   
“It is.” Tsunade assures him, taking out a compiled folder of Danzō’s crimes and handing it to the Hokage. “We would like an explanation for just how these things happened in this village under your reign and sensei” she continues sturdy and sharp as steel tone unwavering and unyielding “I would like to see about taking that hat from you.” a mumbled “About damn time” can be heard from the desk as the man accepts the offered files into his piles of paper before turning back to them and addressing the second part of the request.    
“I will arrange for the hat to be handed over as soon as I can Tsunade it shouldn’t take too long if I expedite the process. Sage knows I’m too old for this job.” A soft chuckle, again, as he signed the papers for Tsunade to take his role as leader of the village and sends them out “Well. Now that that’s done you should know that you’ll be instated shortly but we should talk on the swearing in ceremony date at another time.”   


“Thank you sensei.” she replies and even sounds like she means it   
“I’ll get right to reading these but this stack is quite thick.”   
“Don’t worry,” is the reply. “We only need you to read enough to answer the question why? How could this happen?” And so Hiruzen opens the stack of files handed to him and pales more and more as he reads the details of, starting with the worst, the things that Danzō, his genin teammate, had done behind his back.   
“So” Tsume growls stepping up to the front “What. Exactly. Are you planning on doing about this? Because you’ve only read a small portion of what this man has done and I for one refuse to let this go unpunished.” Sarutobi sighs deeply, rubbing at his temples in what looks like an effort to lessen the oncoming headache.   


“As much as I would love to bring my wayward” Tsume and Tsunade scoff at that “teammate to heal and make him see the consequences of his actions. That is unfortunately not something I can do any longer.” That gets the man glares and out exclamations on this statement, he raises a hand to shush them but it doesn’t work so instead he speaks over the top of their raised voices “I cannot do anything about Danzō because he is no longer among the living due to a heart attack that he suffered recently. Which, I think, was induced somehow but we have no proof of anything. I refuse to believe that this could just be a one off instance.” the clan heads seem more than happy about the councilman's untimely demise but what comes next is almost a shock to those present. “But I believe that Danzō should still keep his honor. He has done a great many things for this village.” No one can think of what the man could be talking about unless it is the biggest offence that they have yet to show. Hizashi steps forward this time.   


“So Hokage-sama, I am to understand that nothing shall be done about the betrayal Danzō has made to the village and he shall go down as an honored hero? Is this correct? Even though this has set a president for the exterminations of bloodlines in this village and specifically dojutsu?” Hizashi’s icy tone suggests that the answer should be no but the Hokage replies with an easy confirmation and as unlikely as it seems Shibi steps forward a faint buzz of agitation can be heard following him. As a man with a rather subdued hive this means that they and the man himself are extremely agitated.   


“I not only must disagree with this decision Hokage-sama, but with all due respect must also question your judgement on just how you think that this is not only acceptable but will be allowed to pass by the other clan heads and myself?” A very angry Abrume indeed Shibi has forgone the usual speech pattern of his plan for clearly and carefully anounciated words. That is the sonorus war cry of one very angry bug. It is then as the Hokage makes to reply that Tsunade pulls out the final file that was hidden in her sleeve and, as if it’s a signal, all the clan heads (and Kakashi) form up around the Hokage.   


“Hiruzen Sarutobi.” Tsunade begins leveling the man with her stare ”It has come to my notice documentation that details a crime committed by yourself in conjunction with the members of the current council and one currently deceased Danzō Shimura. For the undermining and replacement of the original Third Hokage Kagami Uchiha you along with your accomplices are charged with treason. What do you have to say for yourself?” As the clan heads move in the ANBU currently in the room jump to defensive positions around the Hokage Monkey and Boar to his sides and Tiger guarding the rear. As the clan heads move to engage no one sees or expects Tiger to slip a paralysis seal onto the Hokage’s exposed back. As soon as the other guards are subdued Kakashi starts to laugh quickly followed by Inoichi then Choza, soon most of the clan heads are laughing. Tsunade takes her place behind the desk and arranges for Hiruzen to spend some time under house arrest if not in prison. Kakashi gives Tenzō a high five before turning to the InoShikaCho trio and the newly appointed Hokage.   


“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Even Danzō took more preparation than this. Ha! Oh sage.” and that starts another round of, this time, hysterical laughter before Tsunade breaks through the noise   
“I feel like you owe me an explanation, Kakashi. Would you care to tell me what you mean by ‘even Danzō took more preparation than this’? but then again I probably should have expected something like this.”   
“The answer to that question Tsunade-sama is a bit more complicated then you might expect. Tsunade, what do you know of time-travel?”   
“First off” Tsunade begins “I really should have expected something like this. Secondly let me get a drink for this.” As she says this in a swirl of air Obito appears with a sake bottle in hand and Shikaku looks on in despair as Inoichi laughs at his friend's face.   
“Hi! I heard alcohol was needed?”

This Tsunade thinks to herself. Is going to be a very long day. But at least the sake is good quality.   



End file.
